Lust, Passion Desire
by MissSallyLouise
Summary: I'm re-uploading the first two chapters of this story, please tell me what you think! I might write more if I get good reviews :D
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to do a 'kyro' fan fiction, it started off as a one shot but if i get good reviews i may write a sequel, It's not very good as it's my first finished fan fiction. I just think the idea of Kitty and Pyro is adorable. **

**READ & REVIEW.**

It had all happened so fast:

The battle against the brotherhood and the humans was going to end badly, which is exactly why the X-men had to intervene. Everyone was fighting everyone else, Storm was battling Callisto and by the looks of things succeeding. Iceman was fighting Pyro a fight which Kitty personally wouldn't have wanted to get involved in, Pyro had become a nasty piece of work since he had joined the Brotherhood, When he was in the institute him and Kitty had been friends, at one point Kitty had hoped for something more and although since he had joined the brotherhood she had to banished her previous feelings in the corner of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had stayed there.

Kitty was fighting any person who came her way the best she could, her ability to phase through anything always came in handy when she was fighting. Upper-cutting someone in the jaw Kitty, (In the few seconds she had to avert her eyes at her surroundings) noticed that Iceman was having trouble, in the battle of fire and ice, fire was winning and she had to help him. She had to help her fellow X-man, even if it was a fight she was hoping not to be involved in.

Taking a deep breath Kitty ran up towards Pyro and pushed him out of Iceman's way, for such a small person she was incredibly strong. Unintentionally, she phased into the building where the battle was taking place, taking Pyro with her, they both crashed to the floor with some force. Kitty jumped up straight away, even if she was hurt she couldn't have laid there, doing nothing while everyone else fought.

Pyro groaned loudly, he was shocked at that Kitty had managed to knock him over, he was twice her height and size. "What the fuck was that for?" He snapped, the look that he gave Kitty was so full of anger and bitter, it sent a small shiver down her spine causing her to shudder lightly.

"Y...You wer...John...I.." Kitty stuttered, the idea of knocking him over to save Iceman's skin seemed like such a good plan at the time. She had forgotten that Pyro was a member of the brotherhood, and that he could snap her like a twig. She was just about to open her mouth when she heard a loud crash and flinched as she saw bricks and rubble fly in every direction and a large figure running towards the next wall, There was only one person with the strength to do that.

"Juggernaut" Both Kitty and Pyro said at exactly the same time, although Kitty's voice was full of concern whereas Pyro's voice was more satisfied, Kitty looked at Pyro before heading in the same direction as the Juggernaut

"OI!" Pyro ran after her, grabbing hold of her arm he pinned her against the wall "Nice try Kittykat." He smirked before flicking his lighter and attempting to manipulate it, even Kitty frowned when it didn't work, She tried to phase through Pyro's grip but when that also failed she look to him "We..We must be near Jimmy" She whispered. Pyro rolled his eyes and slammed her harder against the wall, showing that he was still in complete control "Shut up Kitty" He hissed. Kitty closed her eyes tightly, feeling a stray tear roll down her cheek she looked to him "John..." She whispered, looking up at him "Can you honestly say that you're this hollow unemotional member of the brotherhood now? You don't feel anything? sympathy, guilt or anything?" She whispered.

Pyro looked to her, almost showing signs of guilt in his eyes before shaking his head violently and grabbing her throat, tightening his grip instantly so she choked "Shut up!" He snapped "You don't know me. You know nothing about me, All you know is that i could snap you in half, and if you don't shut up i will"

"No you wont John" Kitty choked, her hand moving onto his, instantly he let go of her and stepped back, Kitty smirked "If you wanted to hurt me or kill me John, you would have done it already" She stated. Almost regretting the words the moment they left her lips, Pyro smirked before moving up closer to her again, moving his lips to her ear sent a shudder down spine as he whispered "Wanna bet?"

Kitty turned her head away from his lips, pushing him off of her before looking at him, that was when she did it, one of her hands curled around his jacket, pulling him to her and then her lips crashed against his. It was surreal, even more surreal due to the fact that Pyro didn't pull away, if he did anything he urged her to continue. The kiss was full of lust, passion, and desire for one another, their lips moved effortlessly against each others, and for a few mere seconds nothing else mattered, there was no battle, no X-men, no Brotherhood and no cure. Just each other. And for them few dreamlike seconds, it could not have felt more right.

As if she had phased back into reality Kitty pulled away. Shocked at her own actions she looked down at the ground trying so hard no to avert her eyes up, she knew that Pyro was looking directly at her she could feel them on her. However, she could not see the mixture of confusion and lust in his eyes. To do so would mean admitting she felt exactly the same way, and she wouldn't allow herself to do that. Besides, two minutes ago he was contemplating killing her, and now everything had changed, nothing could change that quickly, unless it was all an act.

Eventually Kitty looked up to him, she was more afraid of the look of confusion and lust in his eyes now than the look of pure hatred that was in them before, her entire body was trembling. She had done the wrong thing, at the wrong time, with what she had to believe was the wrong person.

Pyro looked at her, sighing contently "Kitty" he whispered reaching up to brush his hand across her cheek but as he did Kitty shook her head frantically, as if she was scared of what might happen if she stayed there. Thinking fast she ducked under his arm and ran down the corridor of the building in the same direction as the Jugganaut. After all, she had come here to save Jimmy and if she didn't move fast there would be nothing to save. Pyro watched her run he could have hurt her, killed her even. But none of that mattered now, he had tasted what he thought to be perfection and he knew he was going to have it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so i let a few of my friends read the first chapter and they asked me to continue it. And it's 2am and i have nothing better to do. So here goes nothing! READ AND REVIEW! If you give me good reviews I'll keep writing :D xx**

It had been a week since the battle. The area where the fighting had commenced now looked like a waste ground. The Brotherhood was dead, Magneto had been cured and because of this, everyone who was on his side had vanished simply because they found themselves vulnerable without Magneto beside them. All except one. John Allerdyce was never one for running away, everyone knew that, which was exactly why the fact he had left without anyone knowing his whereabouts had worried Kitty. She had thought that if the Brotherhood had been destroyed he would have come back to the institute, but evidently that was just wishful thinking.

In a pair of ripped jeans and a oversized hoodie she stepped carefully over the rubble where the Jugganaut had crashed into the building in an attempt to kill Jimmy, the exact reason why this battle happened, The exact reason why she was questioning her feelings, The reason she was here. Her hazel eyes averted to the wall where her and Pyro had stood. She closed her eyes and played the event in her mind once again.

"_Kitty"_

His voice was so clear in her mind that for a few short seconds, she actually believed that he was with her, the way his hand had brushed across her cheek had been so subtle yet so emotionally painful that she could feel her eyes glaze over at the thought of what them two could have been if he had stayed at the institute. Of course she had feelings for Pyro, he was attractive, and when he wasn't being a jerk one of the most caring, considerate people she had ever met...When he wasn't being a jerk. But she couldn't think like that anymore, they were never going to be an item. Even if they tried Pyro wouldn't be allowed back into the institute, and even if they did, no one would exactly be happy about it would they?

Turning on her heel Kitty made her way towards the room where she had found Jimmy, thanks to the Jugganaut there was a massive hole in the wall she closed her eyes again.

"_I'm the wrong guy to play hide and seek with" _

"_Who's hiding. Dick head" _

Kitty shuddered at her words, she wasn't use to swearing, and playing that again in her mind she remembered how she sounded when she referred to him as a dick head. It reminded her of when she was younger and her parents would buy her a helium balloon, she wasn't a big fan on balloons but she liked to suck out the helium so her voice would go high and squeaky. She sounded just like that. Thinking about this in her head she couldn't help but allow a small smile to flicker onto her lips. She had been scared. She didn't even know if the plan that she had formed in her mind a mere two seconds before the Jugganaut entered was going to work, which was why when it did the look of surprise was washed all over her features.

Once she was full inside the room, it's walls so bright it hurt her eyes to look at them for more than five seconds. She moved herself over to the corner of the room, the same corner where she had found Jimmy. Pressing her back against the wall she slowly slid down so she was sitting, resting her head on her knee's and wrapping her arms around her legs. It was late at night, she had told Logan she needed to get some air. Bobby and Rogue were back together so she had used that as a perfect excuse to be upset. Of course that wasn't the reason she was upset. It wasn't the reason she was here.

Resting her head back up against the wall she closed her eyes and imagined what her life would be like in a perfect world. There would be no conflict between humans and mutants because humans would not be afraid of their power, they would not be afraid because all mutants would be good. Pyro wouldn't be such a jerk. He would be a perfect gentleman, who after a few months of knowing Kitty would have nervously asked her out on a date. She would have said yes of course, and after a few weeks of dating, they would share their first real kiss. It would be flawless; they would then start to act like a proper couple, and not be ashamed to show how much they cared about each other in public. On the day of the year anniversary; Pyro would cook for her. They would have a romantic meal together and that would be the first time they utter the words they had wanted to say to each other since the first time they went out together. 'I love you.'

"There's no point in dreaming" A voice interrupted, her eyes shot wide up and looked up at the figure in front of her "Our worlds gone to shit. You'll never get it" Pyro then added, moving a few steps closer to her. Kitty scrambled to her feet, her eyes never leaving his, his clothes were ripped which proved he'd been running. His face was covered in blood, which meant one of two things. Either he had been fighting and that blood was someone else's, or he had been attacked and that blood was his. There were no cuts visible to her that suggested he had been attacked

"...W...What are you doing here?" Kitty whispered, her eyes briefly scanning his own to see if there was any story in them. But as always Pyro was a closed book. Thinking over the statement he had just made she bit her lip "You have to have hope John, even when the worlds gone to...shit" She whispered.

John chuckled quietly to himself before smirking "Don't swear Kitty, It doesn't suit you" He stated, the tone in his voice was something Kitty had never heard before, It was kind, caring almost. She wasn't to sure if it was a good idea to trust him. This was all so new to her.

"Don't avoid my question John." Kitty stated, gaining a small amount of confidence in her voice "What are you doing here?" She asked, by the end of that sentence her voice had dropped down to the whisper is had been before. Clearly the confidence that she had gained a few seconds was only planning on staying for a few seconds.

Pyro looked at her, flinching lightly whenever she called him by his real name. She was the only one that did. "Same reason you are." He stated quietly "I'm looking for a purpose, a reason why all of this happened"

Kitty looked at him, half amazed that he knew what she was thinking, half expecting him to snap at any moment "...How did you know.."

"Well you're not here to admire the scenery are you?" Pyro stated, Kitty smiled "Am i correct Kitty? Is that why you're here? Are you looking for a reason why it happened?" He asked, his eyes locking with hers, and that was the point where she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I..." Kitty started before sighing and closing her eyes, Biting hard on her lip before nodding "Yeah" she stated quietly, Pyro took this moment to move closer to her, her back was already against the wall, he looked at her for a few seconds, before leaning down to kiss her, as he did she moved her head away and he lifted her chin up to look at him "If you wanted to go you would have phased through that wall already" he whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth, "don't be scared. No one can see us here" he murmured closing his eyes as he grazed his lips across to lock with hers.

It took Kitty only a few short seconds to react from the kiss, her arms snaked around his neck; which he took as his cue to carry on. His arms wrapped around her small waist, pulling her to him. His tongue very cautiously grazed along her bottom lip, as if he was scared she was going to pull away if he moved too quickly, her mouth opened as she felt his tongue, aher tongue met his as it entered, and gently moved against it. As if it triggered something inside of him, Pyro pushed himself against her, her back hitting the wall once again, She felt his member against her and pulled away, looking down at the floor for a few seconds before looking back up at him.

"Not here" She whispered, and Pyro relaxed a little, gently resting his forehead against hers. Kitty smiled slightly reaching up and planting a gentle kiss against his lips. "Can we go back to your apartment?" She asked.

"I haven't been to my apartment" He muttered, "I was wor...expecting that if the humans were after me it would be the first place they would look. I've been living in a cabin a short way from here. Come on" He stated, offering her his hand. Kitty smiled and took it, even though she had told herself countless times that this was wrong. Right then, there was something so right about it, and all the concerns she had thought about before had completely left her mind. All that mattered was him and what might happened between them in the next few hours.

Pyro smirked lightly as he led her out of the broken and abandoned building; he had wanted nothing more than to have that taste in his mouth again. He had thinking about it ever since it happened, it wasn't a want anymore, it was a need. He needed nothing more than her, and once he had her, his bit of perfection. He would be able to carry on as normal.


End file.
